


Money makes the world go round !

by 20ella1980



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20ella1980/pseuds/20ella1980
Summary: A son fighting for his father's love and realizing what a stupid mistakes he had made
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Lucas Jude Kinkade /Zero /Gideon





	1. Power or love!

Oscar has a business partner with whon he cannot possibly tighten up. He could lose everything. When the latter sets a condition Oscar says without hesitation "Yes". 

Their sons Lucas and Jude are supposed to get married.  
Lucas who has had feelings for Jude for a long time is not averse to this idea. But on the contrary. He only dreams of freeing this hot body from his boring suits and fucking him.

But what does Jude think and say ???

He wants the love,affection and appreciation of Oscar. 

Will Jude be able to say "No"to this crazy idea. 

Besides everyone Oscar puts his son under enormous pressure. He was supposed to lose everything. 

A month later, the two are married in secret and have to move into the house their fathers bought for them. 

But while Lucas is happy about the fact and sees this marriage as "normal"with everything that goes with it,  
is that pure use for Jude to suffice his father. 

He cold and dismissive towards Lucas , who always cries out at Oscar ,who is supposed to light a fire under his son's ass.

Oscar appoints Jude to himself. He demands the impossible in Jude's opinion.  
He should fulfill his marriage duties as Lucas husband and satisfy his needs.

"Dad",said Jude, horrified. "I only married him formally,on paper ". "Just so you don't lose it all",he showed around. 

I do not love him. I will not go to bed with him and certainly not have sex .  
You can't ask me to do that.

"You'd better not bet that on me",said Oscar. 

Jude went to his office early every day and tried to stay there as long as possible. Just to avoid running into Lucas.  
However, one evening he did not succeed. 

Jude came tired of dog from the arena. He turned his key in the lock and smelled something. It smelled nice.  
Lucas seemed to have cooked something. You couldn't take that from him,he could cook.

"Hello Jude",Lucas called from the kitchen. I conjured up something to eat for us.  
Do you like glass wine?,he asked. 

"Yes,but only one",answered Jude.

"I'm just going to get changed and freshen up ",said Jude as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. 

"I always get what I want", Lucas grinned as he dripped knockout drops into Jude's wine.

The food tasted great. Jude had nothing to complain about. After a glass wine,Lucas could persuade Jude to have another. As a result ,the effect of K.O drops increased. 

Jude wanted to go to his room,but everything turned at once.

"I'm not feeling well ",he could only get out croaking. 

Lucas reached up with his arms and broke into what they should have related together. 

Jude's mind was tarnished ley the drug,Lucas knew how to use that and be really attacked him.Like a predator over it's prey.Started kissing him. These tender,soft lips,have always wanted to taste good.

In this condition Jude could have fought hard.

Lucas took off his clothes. "That body",he thought. "You, you finally belong to me".  
He licked and sacked on his nipples, stuck his tongue into the neck of Jude, grabbed Jude's cock from the boxer's and put it in his mouth. 

Sacked the tip,swallowed it to the stop.

Jude started to moan.He had got a high in the intoxication.

"Good boy",Lucas strocked his cheek. You father will be happy. And me first.

He grabbed his hips,pushed Jude's ass up in his direction, took a condom and lubricant from the night drawer. Put the rubber on, squeezed out some lubricant and shoved his cock into Jude's hole. 

"Oh baby",he groaned. "You're so damn tight. I'll have you around me all night so you won't be able to sit tomorrow. He bumped and groaned Jude's name again and again.

The next morning Judes woke up later,as usual.  
He looked around ,something was wrong here. It wasn't his room,it was the bedroom is which he wouldn't have slept voluntarily. Certainly not with Lucas. 

His head hurt like the hell ,he left sick and his whole body felt like a train had over him.He was still wondering what the hell he was doing here when the door opened and Lucas came in. 

"Good morning honey",he grinned at Jude.

"Honey?",though Jude. "What the hell is going on here?". He almost shouted.  
Lucas,what am I doing here?

"You slept here",Lucas replied"that means we slept here ,together"."We had sex. Jude,we're married ,,you don't have to be embarrassed. That was hot baby,you were hot.

"No,no,no,no,",Jude freaked out now. That's impossible. I can't remember anything. I definitely didn't want that.

"You even came twice ",Lucas said. When I suckedyou off and when I took your nice,tight ass.

Then Jude saw an empty glass. 

"Jude,we are married Lucas repeated again. 

"But only on paper",said Jude. 

"Well ",hissed Lucas ,your father will be happy to hear this anyway. 

"What does my father have to do with it again"?Now Jude jumped off the bed,when he felt sick. He wanted to throw up. 

I'm not a woman Lucas, I won't get pregnant from you, give Oscar a grandson and stay with you forever. 

His only thought now was whether he hoped he had used a rubber.

"I have to get out of here,",said Jude.

Jude went over to his own room. He showered for almost an hour ,got dressed,and drove into the arena.  
He had almost an appointment with Leonel,his stepmom. In contrast to Oscar,she had compassion, understanding and always a clear ear for Jude.

He told her what happened. They talked for hours until Judes realized it was time to go back. He got ho,email quite late because he stopped at a bar just because he didn't want to go back there.

When he finally got home,it almost midnight. Lucas ran back and forth like a game in a cage. He was beside himself.

"Where the hell have you been so long",he shouted at Jude.The as soon as he entered the house. 

"I'm not accountable to you".We have a marriage of convenience. You can run to Oscar as often as you want.

"You will not get me.I do not know what you put into the wine for me,but would not have done it with you voluntarily slept."  
"I don't love you and don't want you in any way. With these words ,he went up to his room, fetched a travel bag and put some things in the closet. 

Lucas opened the door. "What are you doing ?",he asked him.

"I don't know i would have asked you in". "Also ,that this is none of your business, but so that you don't have to run to Oscar again. I have a business trip. Whit that Jude ran down the stairs, grabbed his car keys on the ledge ,after stamming the door behind him he exhaled a little.

He drove to the airport, when his phone vibrated. It was Leonel. "Leonel ",said Jude now in a calm voice.  
"Yes,my flight is only going to start in two hours but I couldn't stand it any longer.

"You can do it,darling",she whispered so Oscar couldn't hear her. 

It will definitely work. 

Have fun in Ohio,honey ! ! !


	2. Ticket to freedom ???

Jude just landed in Ohio when his phone rings.

"Jude ,where the hell are you? ",Oscar shouted.Marcus called me. Lucas is beside himself.

"What a kind of behaviour is that?". 

"You know what's at stake for me!".

You can't just go anyway without telling your husband, where and for what.

"Dad",replies Jude. I am not his property. I'm an adult, independent man. I don't need a babysitter, especially not in form of Lucas.

Now Oscar was completely off track."You come back immediately and apologize to Lucas.

"Anything else?",asked Jude.I'm married him to do you a favor.So that you don't lose anything. So that Marcus doesn't let you down. But it was never mentioned that we live like a couple, love each other and have sex. 

"Lucas is not that great. ",Jude said.

I'll see you in a week",said Jude and hung up.

When he got to the hotel it was quite late. He went to his room,took a shower and ordered something to eat.

He was about to recruit a new player for the Devils.

He already knew who.

"ZERO"!!!

He will shake up the Devils again and help them to victory permanently.  
The next day will be hard,he thought, closing his eyes. 

The next mornings Jude got up in good spirit.

He dressed casually. Dark blue jeans from Mustang,a black shirt ,and left out the top button.

Once In the arena ,he sat on the stands and watched the players practice. 

One of the players caught his eyes. 

Short cut platinum blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to pierce you. "That's him",thought Jude.

"This is Zero"!!! My ticket to freedom.

The most important thing he didn't know was that Zero was 100 procent gay and out of the closet.  
It seemed to have gone under somewhere. 

Later,if Lucas found out about it ,here would be beside himself. Now the game was over,Zero retired to the locker room. Half an hour later he came back into the hall , fresh showered and changed . 

Jude got up ,reached out his hand and introduced himself.

"Jude Michael Kinkade, EVP from L.A Devils",nice to meet you, said Jude.

Zero took his hand."Zero ",me too. The hand pressure lasted a little longer than normal.

Jude felt that there seemed to be something between the two.

Jude didn't know what exactly. 

"Can we talk about business tonight ?",asked Jude. 

"Yeah ",sure. Replied the latter . " We'll see you at the steakhouse at 8.00 p.m",said Zero.

Jude was already sitting in the steakhouse. When Zero appeared on time ,which was rather unusual for him.

He usually kept the others waiting for him.

They ordered a bottle wine while the waited for their steaks. 

Jude started talking and told Zero that he wanted to give him a contract with the Devils and bring him to L.A.

"What do you offer me?",Zero Jude smiled softly. 

"30 Millionen ",said Jude.  
"I can take a few days to think about it ",asked Zero.

"Sure"!!!

Suddenly Zero fell Jude's left hand ,where a wedding ring gleamed ,and asked"Are you married ?"

Jude fell silent for a moment and said it was a bit complicated and long to tell.

"I have time",said Zero.

It's a marriage of convenience, more or less. To help my father. Let's change the subject. Better tell something about yourself. What else do you in your free time,apart from playing basketball. 

"Are you married, do you have a girlfriend or even children?"

It had been a pretty nice evening for a long time ,thought Jude.  
He has forgotten everything about himself .All the problems with Lucas ,Oscar and Marcus.

Until his phone started ringing stormily.

He tried to ignore them long enough, and all the news too. 

Zero said at some point that he can answer it, it is not a problem. 

"Lucas",thought Jude as he looked at the display.  
He apologized to Zero and stepped outside.

Zero was still able to hear something from conversation. Somehow he liked what he heard.Namely that Judes was also gay. He was not wrong ,he thought.

He noticed how angry Judes was.  
He only heard:" no Lucas, I'm not coming back today",I won't let anything forbid you,. 

"Don't make me a scene ,there is nothing between us. "I don't love you, write it somewhere on your forehead.  
He hung up on it .Judes went back to Zero.

"Trouble in paradise ",asked Zero. 

"It was my purpose husband". I wanted to help my father and now I realize what a big mistake in have made.  
"Now if Lucas doesn'tlike anything runs to my or his dad.

In contrast to me,he is happy with this arrangement and this marriage. He had wanted to got me to bed for years. 

Zero sat silent the whole time,sipping his wine.Something seemed to be going on in him.

"It is should be honest with you ",continued Jude ","you are something like my ticket to freedom again".

I hope you don't take it badly.

Zero smiled softly at him again,when his phone rang again.

It was Oscar this time ,but Judes just chose to ignore him.He thought Oscar should be satisfied with his mailbox today.

A few days later,Zero signed the 30 Millionen contract to switch to Devils. 

Jude accepted the papers ,shook hands and was about to say goodbye. But he didn't make the move to let go of it.

He looked deep into his brown eyes and asked:"Would you like go to out to dinner with me tonight? ".

Jude was surprised to hear this.

"Is this a date?",he was surprised. 

"Yes ",now grinned Zero.

I did not know ...

"am gay",said Zero questioningly. 

"Yes ",Jude nodded.

"Yes,I'm hundred percent as I should here". I never slandered that.

"I must have missed that" ,Judes was embarrassed. 

"Ok",said Zero. Then I'll will pick you up at the hotel 8.00 p.m .

Jude spent the rest of day thinking about his life and arrent situation. About Lucas ,Oscar and this marriage.  
He thought of Zero and it left so nice.As if he had met his soul mate.

Those steel blue eyes, his smile as he looks at him.

In the evening he was standing in front of his hotel when Zero pulled up.

He got out and went to Jude. He looked so hot.There was something in the air,sparks seemed to be spraying between them.

"You look hot ,Jude"said Zero when he looked red and embarrassed. 

They ate,drank wine and had a good time. 

After bringing Zero Jude back to his hotel,he thanked him

"It was a nice evening Jude",said Zero.

When he leaned slightly towards the Jude and asked "may I kissed you Jude?" And without waiting for a "Yes" ,his left hand went to Jude's neck and kissed him.

It was warm beautiful, passionate and with a lot of dedication.

Jude was never been happier.Omy it will all be over in two days,he thought. 

Again the daily fight with Lucas.He was lying in his hotel bed thinking. Did he just want to be nice or thank him for his contract???..

But"no ",it's not like that.

No sooner had he landed in L.A than anger was waiting for him.

As he entered the house ,he heard Lucas scream....


	3. We play a game !!!

Jude enters her house. He heard Lucas scream. The latter seemed to be talking to Oscar.

"Get Jude under control Lucas",said Oscar. "Otherwise we will have real problems and not a good time.   
"You want me to give him drugs again",asks Lucas.

Only now did Judes realize how wrong he was.How could Oscar have fooled him like that? 

"You want to play",he thought. "Good ",then we play.But according to my rules. 

All he had to do was play he wrong game until Zero came to L.A, he thought. 

"Pull yourself together Jude ",he said to himself. "From Zero's sake ".

It was not easy and he had to jump for beyond his own shadow.   
Jude put the key in the lock again and slammed the door extra loud.So that Lucas can get it too.

"I'm home darling",he shouted.

When a puzzled Lucas came out of the study around the corner. Jude went to him, pulled him into a tight hug and kissed.

He himself thought "don't rejoice too soon you asshole ".You take my health, damn my life in the purchase, because you think you have to knock me out with drogs, to get your will. 

Jude pulled back briefly and smiled gently. He thought of Zero. His blue eyes, those full lips.The finesse with which he had kissed Jude. 

When suddenly Oscar stands in front of him, who heard everything from the next room.

"Dad",said Jude surprise. What are you doing here so late? 

"I just wanted to see if everything was OK. I was worried. You haven't reported in days.But now,I see that everything is fine. I see that you are fine. 

I'm also pleased that you my boy finally came to his senses.   
I'll leave you alone then, he winked at Lucas. 

"I'm tired from the long fligh",Jude said.I take a shower and ordered something to eat. 

TEAM ZERO 1:0

Jude's only salvation was Zero. The thoughts of him. At least nobody could take that away from him, the difficult one was still ahead to connect with Lucas, to share a bed with him. 

He didn't want to have sex with him under any circumstances. Jude had to think about something, the only one he wanted was a shooter with still blue eyes and blond hair. 

Under no circumstances will he let him fuck under drugs. Jude knows how keen Lucas is on him, he would do anything and give to have a Jude. 

Jude is taking warm shower. A single thought about Zero makes him rock hard.   
His tail pulsates, jerks towards the upper abdomen and stands up in all its splendour. 

At that the moment Lucas comes in. When he sees this, he falls to his knees in front of a Jude,takes his cock in his hand, licks and sucks on his schaft. 

Lucas swallowed Jude's cock until it stopped. His grabs Lucas by his hair and determines the speed at which Lucas sucks his cock. 

He beats Lucas 's head back and forth faster and faster and almost suffocates Lucas on his tail.  
When Jude reaches his climax,he lets Lucas swallow everything down to the last drop of his sperm. 

"How do you like that now ",thought Jude.

Lucas groaned with pleasure and wiped the sperm from his face. 

"Oh baby",he groaned again, you make me so horny".

TEAM ZERO 2:0

With that be first satisfied Lucas and Oscar and rocked to safety. 

The finally came the redeeming day. 

Jude called Leonel when he was on the way to the airport. 

Zero couldn't believe his eyes when a black strech limousine was waiting for him. He got in and without saying anything, turned to Jude, took his face in his hands and kissed him, more passionately than any Jude would have kissed. 

Jude was surprised, but returned the kiss. 

"Does that happen to you more often ",Jude asked.

"No", replied Zero, only with you. 

We'll be careful. I'm married man. Jude pointed to his wedding ring. 

"As if you need to remind me ",Zero said.But ,that makes me hotter on you. You're like a forbidden fruit. 

Jude looked into Zero's eyes, which now darkened with pleasure and pulled him into a deep, wet kiss. 

So far they have only kissed three times.   
In Ohio Jude didn't know if Zero wanted more. But now he was certain. 

"We have to be careful Zero",Lucas is Marcus son. And Oscar doesn't shy away from anything.   
When it comes to his money and power. 

I finally know that too. I don't want it to cost your career let alone your freedom or your life. 

"What are you talking about Jude ",he asked.

"Next time Zero ",Jude said. 

"My name is Gideon, it's my real name. He ducked at Jude's ear and whispered something to him. 

"Now we'll take you to the hotel Gideon. Then I have called Leonel. 

She organizing a press conference for tomorrow. 

"Are you staying for a drink Jude ",Gideon asked.  
Jude could read something like longing in his eyes. 

"Unfortunately I can't, i have to go back to Lucas. Otherwise he'll call Oscar or someone else. 

Gideon strocked Jude's cheek, whice Jude had brought with the tenderness of his gesture to close his eyes.  
He rubbed his cheek ,strocked his lips and got a slight groaned of regret that he cant be with him. 

Because of his own mistake but one the other hand, without the whole thing he probably would never have known the Gideon. 

"What are Lucas and Oscar doing to you ",Gid sounded worried. But Whatdo I ask",Leonel finally warned me about Oscar. 

"Leonel",Jude was anything but speechless. 

Lucas was already asleep when Jude returned. 

Meanwhile ,Gideon was lying in his hotel room, looking for an apartment or house, thinking about the morning conference. However, most of the thoughts were with Jude.   
The thought that he is now with Lucas, lying in a bed with him, devoused Gid.  
He had to get Jude out of there as soon as possible, he thought. 

The next morning, Jude got up very early and was in a good made. He showered, dressed and drove into the arena.   
An hour later, almost everything was ready to drop the bomb. 

The reporters were already in the hall.   
Jude came out. Leonel was standing in the back corner of the room, pretending to be unsuspecting. 

The press people all talked to each other to drown each other out. 

"Mister Kinkade, Jude",about her marriage, asked a reporter.

"Is it true that she and Lucas Douglas married "?

"No",Jude cut off. It's not about my private life. I just want to announce that the Devils are getting a new entry, i was able to recruit one of the best players. 

When Zero appeared . Jude now retired and let Zero answer the questions. 

Jude stood next to Leonel. He looked at them and growled "they'll have to talk seriously. 

Leonel looked at Zero, then Jude and smile crossed his face. 

"What is there to laugh about",Jude asked.  
Now she grinned :"he's hot".

"You said that to Leonel, he's my customer. 

"Darling,she lightly touched his hand, you deserve to be happy. 

Lucas and Oscar suddenly appeared out of the blue, wondering what was going on. 

Oscar went up to Leonel. "What the hell is going on here"?he asked.

"Your son got a new player on the team.You are very welcome to thank him"Leonel said.

Lucas took the opportunity to play in front of the press. He now went up to Jude,put his hand around his waist, kissed him demonstratively and admitted that Jude had done a good job. 

At the same time, he did not miss the fact that there was something in the air. He noticed the looks between the two.

He would never find out her little secret,the two thought at the moment. 

Zero watched the whole theatre. He wanted to go there, take Lucas dirty fingers from Jude and turn of the lights for him and Oscar. 

After Zero finished with the reporters, he thanked Jude again in front of the press. He got up and went to the three. 

Leonel stood next to Jude, whom Lucas was still holding firmly. 

Zero first stuck out Leonel's hand. After that, he actually wanted to greet Jude but Lucas go there first. 

"Lucas Douglas ",he shot out. Jude's husband! !!

"Leonel can I speak to you a minute ",asked Jude and pulled her aside. 

Before Oscar made it to the two, the photographers gathered around Zero and Lucas. May we take a few pictures, they asked confused. 

"Yeah,sure",said Zero. 

Meanwhile, a verbal exchange began between him and Lucas. 

"Stay away from my husband and we will get along well",said Lucas.

"What else do you do ",asked Zero. 

"You'll see them". "You already know who my father is? ". You don't know Oscar and believe me, you'd better not. I mean ,he sold his son.

"You will fly out the team and play nowhere else, pay back the 30 Million and pay the conventional tight.   
"You don't know what we're capable of ".

"Jude is a grown man, he knows what he wants, with whom or not",Zero said.Don't look at him like one object. It's not yours, said Zero ,almost angrily. 

"No ",but he's lying next to me in bed every night ",Lucas said. "You can tell the difference ",he raised one of his thick eyebrows. 

I won't let you break everything, Zero . "Not you ",It can get ugly very quickly, or something could happen to Jude.

"You don't want that, do you",Lucas glanced at Zero. 

Zero got serious on the sentence. Gideon came out of him at that moment,who wants protect Jude. 

"Woe ,Zero growled clenched his fists. 

"Not me",Lucas grinned. After all, it wasn't for nothing that I waited for him. And the nights, the nights with him. ..His soft lips ,this body. How beautiful it feels inside of me.

"Oh,yeah".

"Oh,Lucas said,"did I just think out loud"?

Gideon was boiling over. 

"Say asshole",he turned to Lucas.Can you do anything yourself besides being your father's son?   
What have you ever accomplished? 

I mean ,Jude worked it all out himself. He was recruited three of the best players in the past two years. 

"And you ",asked Zero. 

Oscar went up to the two after praising Jude for surprising him.

Now posed Oscar with Lucas and Zero for the reporters and photographers. 

Leonel and Jude returned. She was standing next to Zero with Oscar, on the other side were Jude and Lucas.

The asshole knew how to provoke Zero. 

He put one hand around Jude's waist,the other on his abs,so you couldn't miss the wedding ring.

At the moment Judes Lucas could have turned his neck.

As if that wasn't enough show,he turned and pressed his lips to Jude's, who had play his wrong game and stand up to the press. 

"I'll see you at home Jude",Lucas said,looking at Zero. 

"I get a good bottle champagne on the way to celebrate the day.


End file.
